


Four Letter Word

by gaialux



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Four moments between Richie and The Fonz.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImplexTheIbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImplexTheIbex/gifts).



> Happy yuletide :).

Richie can't just let him go. Not like this.

The tickets are crushed in his hand and he doesn't even care. Fonzie's out there. Sitting on his motorbike. Kicking it into gear.

"Fonz--!"

It's slow motion from there.

Fonzie looks back at him. Stops. The bike stalls, then cuts out with a low roar. Richie's brain takes the cue to walk over, look Fonz in the eye, and notice the slightest nod.

This.  _This_ is how it was always supposed to be.

He cups Fonzie's face and kisses him. There in the street. Between white picket fences and nosy neighbours. He doesn't care. Not anymore.

"Fonz," he says when they break apart.

Fonzie knows what he means.

 

* * *

 

How Fonzie manages to twist the key in the front door with Richie hanging off his waist is anyone's guess. Richie knows he's clingy. He knows he hasn't let go of Fonz in the past...how many years now? He can count the official relationship to the nearest day: one year, two months, twenty-three days. But the friendship-relationship line got twisted up long ago so the specifics are lost with them. Back in Milwaukee somewhere. Probably the Cunningham family home.

"Home sweet home," Fonzie says when the door finally clicks open.

It's not much. A studio apartment with a tiny kitchenette and even tinier bathroom. But it's theres. It's a place they can call their own and be together. Always.

"Are you going to carry me over the threshold?"

"Do you want me to?"

Richie laughs and steps inside on his own. Fonzie follows, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

Adopting Danny takes a lifetime.

But it's worth it. So worth it.

 _Arthur Fonzarelli_ might be his father on paper, but Richie joins him where it matters -- heart.

They have a normal life. At least, as normal a life as one can have in Hollywood. Fonz fixes cars. Richie writes scripts. Danny is the best kid they could ever ask for.

It might not be conventional, but it's family. It's all Richie could ever ask for.

 

* * *

 

"Will you marry me?"

Fonzie asks those four words when they're lying in bed. A car magazine resting on his chest and Richie with his nose in a book. At first, Richie thinks he just read the words -- he did always have an active imagination - but this book is about revolutionary history and a solider just died.

"Richie."

He looks up. He can't speak.

"You hearing me? Will you marry me?"

It's now been six years, eight months, and two days since they first kissed. They have a house, a son, and dream careers. They have each other. They have everything Richie thought they could. He can't speak. His eyes feel wet.

"Look," Fonz says. He gets up on his elbow and looks down at Richie. He's beautiful. Richie wouldn't dare say it out loud -- preferring  _handsome_ and, on the odd occasion when Fonz's mouth is on him,  _sexy_ \-- but it's true. He's so beautiful. Richie thought it from day one. "I know it ain't gonna be  _legal_ or nothing, but we can, y'know? You and me. I'm not going nowhere."

"Me neither," Richie gets out. It's choked. Fonzie only smiles and wipes away one of Richie's stray tears.

"Don't you go cryin' on me, Red. Yes or no?"

"Yes," Richie says. Then, suddenly, he can't stop. "Yes, yes, yes."

It's sealed with a kiss to forever.


End file.
